


Swim Club Caste

by mediocre_cactus



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, カーストヘヴン | Caste Heaven
Genre: AU, Adult Content, BDSM, Caste, Free! Eternal Summer, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, High School, Highschool Caste, M/M, NSFW, Rape, S&M, Sex Toys, Swim Club, Swim Team, free! iwatobi swim club, xxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_cactus/pseuds/mediocre_cactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruled by a cruel and arbitrary ranking system, the school is a pool of jealousy, envy, and lust. Haruka was the King for a long time but one day he falls to the very bottom. What now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Club Caste

[Unknown]

"Yes, yes, that look on your face."

"I've always wanted..."

"To see your face twisted in pain like that."

He said so. And smiled with an expression I've never seen before.


End file.
